Needing someone else
by Kitty-163
Summary: Pre X3. Kit and Sil are having problems with who they are dating. They need to change something, and fast, but how will they get the boys to see that they should break up?
1. Auto Shop

Yes, I have decided to bring them back. This is pre X-3. So…just to get everyone started

Xavior- History

Jean-Math

Ororo-Science

Kurt-English

Scott-Auto, PE

Logan-Art, PE

The classes change once every six months for the students. Okay then, I think this is fine for now. By the way, I just graduated so I'm gonna have time to write chapters faster than in my last story. I require 2 reviews per chapter though, that's my cue to update, if I don't get them, everyone has to wait. Here's the first chapter.

Narrator's POV

"Everyone, please take your seats. Bobby."

"Here."

"John."

"Yep."

"Silvia."

"Silver, present."

"Catalina."

"Kitty, here." Roll continued this way until the last name was called.

"Alright everyone, we're jumping right in, so if you wore something nice you'll just have to be extra careful. We're changing the oil of the cars in the other side of the shop. You'll be partners with the person at your table, let's go."

Everyone did as they were told and went to separate cars with their partners. Pyro's immediate reaction was to go to Scott.

"Sir, Sil and Kit are the only girl group, maybe you should split Bobby and me up and partner us with them."

"Don't think so John, get to work."

"So Kit, top or bottom?"

"Always top, but for this I'll take bottom." With that decided, the girl with jean short shorts, a black tank top that said 'Bite Me' and a silver beret opened the hood and stood on the bumper. While the other, dressed in sweat pants and a black hoody slid under the car.

"Hey, Sir, man, professor, person…guy, could you hand Kit the draining pan? Wait, never mind, I got it." Silver hopped off the bumper and passed the tray under the car. She waited until the tray was passed back full of oil.

"Alright, cap's back on, go ahead and pour." Kitty slid out from under the car and grabbed an oil rag while Silver jumped onto the bumper again and poured the oil. After doing so Kitty tried to start the car to no avail.

"You'll be fixing the car's over the coarse of this class…are you really finished already?" Scott stated.

"Yep, we've done this before…so; can we fix the car now?" Silver asked.

"No, you can go and sit in the classroom side, as the year goes on you can work on other class work. Where did Pyro go?"

"Bathroom." Bobby replied, Silver and Kitty made their way over to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe he won't let us fix the fucking car." Kitty mumbled.

"Detention. Friday."

"Fuck."

"Don't make me give you more." Silver and Kitty sat as far away from the rest of the class as possible.

"Will you tell John that I'm going to be late tonight?" Kitty asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm still recovering from last night."

"And I'm still recovering from the last time I told him something for you. But I love you so I'll tell him about your detention too."

"Thanks Sil."

"No problem. You owe me though."

"I'll consider this payment for me telling Bobby that you had the flu for a week when you just wanted some time away from him."

"Deal. I'm gonna doodle till the bell rings." At that moment the bell rang. "That's my luck, what do you have next?"

"PE, you?"

"Art, with Professor Logan. Who's your teacher?"

"Summer's again."

"Sorry, see ya later Kit."

"Bye Sil."

Alright, there's the first chapter, 2 review's will earn you Silver's chapter, 4 will earn you both Silver and Kitty's chapters.


	2. Art

Silver's POV

It took me a while to find the art room, but the only neon green door I'd seen had to be it. That, or something nuclear was behind it, either way, it should be fun. I walked in just as the bell rang.

"In or out."

"Yes sir." I quickly took the only seat available at the front of the room. I listened to him babble on about the rules for a while until he did something that surprised me.

"Those were the rules they wanted me to tell you, now for the ones they don't. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Logan. Not professor, unless an authority figure is present. I'll be here for questions and help before dinner. After dinner, don't bug me, that's when I hold detention. Now, I don't bother with attendance, if you're here you learn, if not, oh well. There are only three rules I require you to follow, first, don't piss me off. Second, this is not a social hour, if you're here, you work, lastly do the assignments that I tell you to. Now first assignment, I want you to draw the person next to you. I don't expect them to be good but I want to see what you can do. Get started, I want them at the end of the class."

Everyone started the assignment immediately. '_I don't think that the professor is the kind of person you can disobey easily. Now, I'm the only one in the row so…the professor will have to work._' I started drawing and quickly finished the sketch before raising my hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a number six graphite shading pencil and a blending stump?" He pulled out two boxes and sat them on his desk. I took my journal that I had been drawing in and chose a pencil and blending stump before sitting on the ground next to his desk.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nope." I quickly memorized the shading and completed the picture. I set it on his desk and looked at the clock, seventeen minutes, not bad.

"You could do better if you took your time." I barely heard him.

"I'm not good at live models, I need pictures."

"You need practice, you'll get better."

"I'll try, except you realize you just obligated yourself, right?" He leaned forward and studied my picture for a moment.

"Go sit down and draw another portrait, but take your time."

"Yes sir." I took my seat and spent the rest of the period drawing a full body picture. The bell rang and I heard the rest of the class leaving. The room emptied quickly and I heard the second bell ring.

"What class are you suppose to be in right now?"

"Math with Jean."

"Stay here as long as you want." I started giggling but quickly stopped when I saw the way he was looking at me.

"So I take it that you don't like her that much."

"I respect her as a teacher, but her method of teaching math is useless."

"And pointless, quit moving. Teaching math is easy just so long as the students will learn from you. And besides, I'm already good at math, you have to be if you want to use my abilities properly. Quit smirking."

"Abilities, more than one?"

"I said quit smirking and yes I have three. Don't smile."

"You can't tell me not to smile and expect me to stop. What are your abilities?" I continued sketching before putting my things away.

"Quid pro quo, bye professor."

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch." Just then the bell rang. "See ya later."


	3. PE

Kitty's POV

Professor Summers had to be one of the easiest coaches in the world. So, the bell rang, and a few of the students are still here but they're starting to disappear one by one. I loaded the bench press up to about a hundred pounds when the last student walked out.

"More than most female students are willing to try." I tried not to smirk, I wasn't going to tell him that this was a warm up. "Why are you still in sweat cloths? Didn't you get a workout?"

"Hardly, besides, I don't think it's any of your business what I wear or don't wear. I may be your student but don't treat me like I'm below you."

"It was just a question. I'll spot you."

"I'm doing bicep curls, not bench pressing."

"You still need a spotter."

"Fine." I straddled the bench and was surprised when he straddled it behind me. "What are you doing?" I blinked ant then noticed he was still standing.

"Waiting for you to go to lunch so I can too."

"Oh right, sorry." Sometimes seeing how things could turn out can really mess with you. I looked around just as the last student walked out of the room.

"So, are we going to leave now?" I didn't answer him but turned and walked out of the room. '_I've never had an outcome like that before. Well, I did with John, look where that got me. Besides that, he was a teacher and an ass. Giving me detention on the first day of class._'

I made it to the lunchroom and sat down between John and Silver. I wonder if she told him yet…probably not. Glad I'm not going to be around when she tells him, but I'll have to go back later. This can't end well.

Lunch ended quickly so I made my way to English class. I was stopped short by a warm hand grabbing my arm. Actually, it was nearly hot. The hallway was empty with the exception of us. I took a deep breath before turning around.

"I'm going to be late for class Pyro."

"Don't forget to come see me."

"I won't John." I felt the hand on my arm get hot before John pulled away.

"Better not, see you later then." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before turning and going to his class. As soon as he turned the corner I let out the breath I had been holding. There had to be a way to get out of this relationship that didn't involve death or severe injury. I had to get out soon, I'm not sure if Silver could keep healing me so I don't get scars. Shit there's the bell.

I walked into Kurt's class about ten minutes late and sat down in the back. Great another class I'm not going to do anything in.

"Miss? What is your name?"

"Kitty Wolf."

"Detention tonight. I do not tolerate lateness in my class. I have things to do this evening so you will serve detention with Mr. Summers."

I let my head hit my desk and sighed loudly before sitting up for the rest of the lesson. I hate getting fucking detentions. To make things worse, I can't go see Pyro…I just hope that my cloths will cover all the burns this time. Now I really will owe Sil. I caught her eye from the front of the room and she nodded to me. Good.

"Detention with Professor Logan tonight, Miss Aqua."

"Yes Sir."


	4. Detention!

Silver's POV

I walked into the art room right after dinner and sat in my seat. I had told Pyro everything about Kitty and made sure to keep at least two people in sight during and after words. I didn't want to get caught alone. I took out a journal and started writing a story.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up and was surprised to find a very wet looking professor; his clothes were clinging in all the right places. _'Where in the world did that come from?_'

"I'm glad to know your PE class swims, I love the water. As for why I'm here? Professor Wagner gave me a detention." Logan closed the door and sat in his chair.

"Are you dating Bobby?"

"What? Why do you ask?" I could feel my face starting to heat up. I quickly continued writing hoping he hadn't noticed.

"He's sitting outside the door."

"…No, he's not; he's not that much of a lost puppy."

"Yes he is. Didn't you know that when you started dating him? He does everything for his girlfriends; he's like a leech, that's why they always break up with him."

"He's too sweet to break up with."

"That's your own problem." I nodded before going back to my writing. I quickly scanned what I had written before turning beet red and putting my notebook away.

'_Professor Logan isn't even that hot._' I looked up at him before looking back down. '_Well that was a blatant lie. He's a teacher though. Besides that, I was dating Bobby, not that I wanted to be, but there was no way I wanted to do **that **with the professor._'

"Whatever you're writing, don't write it in my class."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Yes sir."

"Quit calling me sir. Call me Logan."

"Yes sir, Logan…sir."

"Just Logan."

"I'll try." He smirked before getting up.

"Let's go."

"Where, there's still an hour before detention is over." I grabbed my things and followed him. I was surprised to find Bobby asleep on the ground about two feet from the door. I put my hand on his shoulder before smiling. He was dreaming of his family, poor boy.

"Bobby, go to your room and go to sleep."

"Mmm…okay." He very tiredly got up and walked away. I followed Logan for about ten minutes before coming to the locker rooms.

"Go in and get changed, meet me on the other side." I nodded and walked into the room. Swimming, he took me swimming, great. I quickly changed and walked out to see Logan in swim trunks.

"Are you allowed to hold detention here?"

"Do I care? Get in." I walked over to the diving board feeling a bit exposed in my little black bikini and swim cap. I did a perfect swan dive before swimming three feet from him.

"Now what?"

"Laps, thirty-six is a mile, we have an hour, so we'll take it easy and do half a mile freestyle swim. Think you can keep up?" I swam to the edge of the pool.

"One mile in one hour is my goal, let's go." I pushed off the wall and started my laps. I was not surprised to feel Logan in the water beside me matching each of my strokes. He was going to swim the entire mile with me. I started getting sore but kept pushing myself knowing that the pain would fade away.

Logan and I had finished the mile ten minutes after the hour was up. I caught my breath for a while before looking over to see Logan doing the same. We were there for a little while before he started speaking.

"No more detentions. You're my new workout partner, after dinner every night, and maybe on the weekends."

"I can do that, are we going to swim every night?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the pool. He joined me before speaking.

"We'll do something else every night." I nodded and stood up.

"Well then, night prof…sorry, Logan. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Night."


	5. Vision or reality?

Sorry about the small wait. I've been really busy, so here's the next chapter.

Kitty's POV

I saw Silver pull John aside and quickly made my way to the auto shop. I sat down in my seat just as Mr. Summers walked in. He was silent for a moment just staring at me before shutting the door and walking over to the shop. I suppose this was as good a place to hide from Pyro as any.

"No wonder Kurt didn't want to tell me who he gave detention." Scott mumbled.

"My feelings exactly." I shot back. I could nearly feel the disappointment in having to watch me for an hour dripping off his words.

"I'm putting you to work then. I'm making Kurt a bike, you can choose any radio station you want, but you have to paint the designs on the sides." I nodded slightly before walking to the radio; this was going to be an easy detention, even if I had to spend it with him. The first thing I heard when I turned on the radio was classical. I took Summers as someone who listened to more rock music than anything else. I turned the station until a song with a good beat came on. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2, not a bad song. That's when I heard it. The welding torch, he just had to turn on the welding torch. It was going to get hot, very quickly.

I would just have to make due with the heat, my sweater had to stay on, and I hadn't had a chance to see Silver after my short run in with John. I moved everything I needed to paint as far across the room as possible before I started painting. This wasn't good; I was across the room and already feeling the heat of the torch. '_If he's paying attention to that, I might be able to take my sweater off later if I absolutely had to.'_

After about twenty minutes of unbearable heat, I peeled off my sweatshirt and wasn't surprised that my black tank top was sticking to my skin. I was nearly finished painting when I heard the torch shut off. I quickly shrugged into my sweatshirt, but it was too late.

"So that's why you keep covered?" He was still across the room but the way he said it, made me feel as though he were right next to me.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I quickly replied. It sounded like a lie to my own ears. I felt him slowly come across the room until he was standing behind me. I pretended to ignore him but was completely aware of him.

"If you get them looked at now, they might not scar." He whispered gently.

"I said it was nothing. Drop it." I felt his hands very cautiously wrap around my waist and his chest press against my back. _'This can't really be happening. He is defiantly not the type of person to do this.'_

Just as this thought ran through my head I felt his fingers lightly brush over my back. None of my other possibilities ever felt this real. His hands started gently rubbing and to my surprise, my body started relaxing.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I don't care because I know what they are and how…who, you got them from." His hands started massaging and I very cautiously leaned back into them. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, no more hiding from Pyro. The hour was nearly over and the thought of John made my body tense.

"Professor Summers, my detention is done with." I felt his hands slip out of my sweat shirt and fall to my lower back.

"Then it's time for you to leave" He dropped his hands to his side then added as an after thought. "Don't forget your detention Friday."

"Yes sir." As I made it to the door, I came back to myself and I realized what had taken place. Was it real, or just another vision? Will, I didn't smell like him, that was a good thing. Pyro was going to be angry with me as it was; I didn't need anything else added on to make things worse for me.

I made it up to my room without spotting John. He might just leave me alone tonight, but I doubted it. I walked into my room and wasn't surprised to find the bed charred so I grabbed some clothes and headed over to Silver's room. I stepped over Bobby's sleeping form and walked into her room without knocking. She was sitting at her desk writing something so I changed into a tank top and underwear. As I walked toward Silver I felt my body tingle and knew that I wasn't going to be getting scars from this time.

"What are you writing about?" I asked as I reached where she was sitting.

"Nothing Kit, climb in bed, I'll be there in a moment." I peered over her shoulder and smiled.

"Logan?"

"Shut up, I did this subconsciously during detention and I want to see where it goes." Silver defended herself.

"Do you really like him? You just met him."

"No I don't like him, I'm just writing so I don't have to think about anything."

"Such as?" I shouldn't have asked. She told me about her detention and being Logan's new work out partner.

"So I'm writing to keep my mind off of him." She stated as she climbed into the bed. I followed her and sat down next to her. '_Writing things like that won't get your mind off of him._' "What did you do for your detention?" I told her what I thought might have happened. She sighed before getting up and leaving the room, I knew she was going to go check for me. I fell asleep before she got back.


	6. Sleeping

Yay, another chapter. Would you guys please review so I know if I should continue this story or just delete it? Thanks.

Silver's POV

I ran down the hall and up the stairs as quietly as I could. I had to reach Scott's room without being seen so I had to step in the shadows as quietly as I could. I was lucky as I realized that the rooms had the teacher's names on them. I placed my hand on his door and felt that he was sleeping so I slipped into the room.

Interesting. I suppose if you could only see red, a red room would make you more comfortable. Anyways I wasn't here to look at his room, I quietly walked to the edge of his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder to look into his dreams.

His mind was blank, good, that made my job easy. I forced his mind to think back to the detention and watched it in fast forward. Nothing quite as bad as what she thought. She had asked what design to paint and when he had come over to look he had placed his hands on her hips to make her move.

I very carefully extracted myself from his mind. Well at least now I could tell her it was nothing. I quietly got up and noticed that the dream waves he was giving off were very calm. '_Well, that makes things a little interesting.'_ I thought as I closed his door behind me.

The moment I did, I wished I was back in his room. The hallway nearly suffocated me from the force of a nightmare. As I started down the hallway towards the stairs, the dream waves were getting thicker, meaning I was getting closer. I was trying to force myself to walk past the door but I stopped for two reasons. First was that I had never felt a nightmare this strong before, but the second reason was what got me to move toward the door.

Logan didn't strike me as a man that got nightmares about just anything and curiosity got the better of me. I knew it would be hard for me to get close enough to see what he was dreaming, but I had to try. I was amazed that he didn't wake up from the door closing shut behind me, or the creak in the floor next to his bed. I sat down and just watched him for a moment. '_He looks really good sleeping, I should see if I could draw him.' _I'd ask later but right now I needed to see his dreams.

I was expecting him to bolt awake when I slightly leaned over his sleeping form, but the dream waves were just as strong. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped off the bed when his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled my body against his. Logan's other arm wove around my waist and for just a moment I couldn't do anything because any little movement could have woke him up.

Without even trying my mind started delving into his dream. Water, lots of it. I was in the school jet and all I could see out the window was water. Then the yelling started, everyone was looking for jean Gray. '_So this is what he dreams about.'_ I knew what was coming next so I took his mind to the first place I thought of…the art room.

I couldn't think of anyone else that belonged in the class so I thought of the detention setting when he was sitting at his desk and I was writing. I put away the notebook and atared at him for a second. He glanced up when I stood up, it was about this time that I noticed he had put me in a tight white tank top, a cute little red schoolgirl skirt and black high heels. I smirked when I noticed that my long silver hair was not only showing, but it was out of the normal braid I put it in. I smirked before walking forward and sitting on the desk in between the papers he was grading. I placed my feet between his knees on the front of his chair before speaking.

"You are very boring. You have me at your disposal and you can do absolutely anything you want, so naturally you decide to just sit there." I saw the corner of his mouth rise slightly as he stared at me.

"What would you rather I be doing right now?"

"You're a guy, so who do you want? Anyone." He placed his hands next to my hips on the desk and stood up. He leaned forward until I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Anyone?" I nodded to the question before slipping out of his mind. I didn't think that I was anywhere near his type, or that he would actually agree to something like that, but it took his nightmare away and it was just a dream so there was no harm in it. Right?

I quietly got out of his room and made it down the stairs without running into anyone. I made it to my room and tiredly climbed into bed next to Kitty. I was nearly asleep when I could have sworn I heard Xavior tell me to be careful through telepathy before everything went dark.

Please Review


	7. Smile

Yay, here's another chapter. Please review and tell me if you think I should keep writing or just stop.

Kitty's POV

Six in the morning, over an hour till classes started. I drug myself out of bed, knowing there was no hope of falling back asleep. I walked into the bathroom and cringed when I looked in the mirror. The tank top and underwear showed off the yellow, green and purple bruises as well as just a few red gashes that were too deep for Silver to heal just yet. Well, at least he hadn't tried to rape me yet…but how long would he wait?

I took the coldest shower my body could deal with while trying to think of possible ways to get out of my relationship. Every time I thought something might work, I found at least ten ways it could go wrong. There was always the 'Find a new boyfriend' plan, but even if I did, Pyro would still try to hurt me.

I turned off the water taps and wrung out my hair before stepping out and grabbing a towel. As I started drying off and getting dressed, I heard Silver start moving. Once I finished putting on my sweats and long sleeved shirt, I walked back into her room. She was sitting on the side of her bed pulling on her black heels.

"Why do you look so cute today?" I asked, taking in the plaid skirt and tight white spaghetti strap. She smirked before answering.

"To drive Logan crazy."

"Wait, I thought you didn't like him." I said.

"Well, I didn't think that professor's were suppose to like their students either." She stated logically.

"Plural usage, what are you talking about?"

"Let's go to auto, grab your beanie and we'll go to class." I shrugged and grabbed my hat, I'd find out later what she meant.

As soon as we stepped into the class I could feel the professor watching me, but I didn't know why. I kept trying to get Silver to tell me what she meant, but for once she was being quiet about it. I also felt the anger coming off of John in waves, he was so angry in fact, that he left the class a few minutes into it to try to calm himself down.

The bell seemed to ring very early in the period, and before I knew it, everyone had emptied the classroom. There were only three people left in the room; myself, Scott, and John, who had come back in to get his things.

"Hey, Kitty, I'll walk you to your next class." I walked over to the sink and very slowly started washing my hands.

"No thanks Pyro, but you should go so you aren't late for your own class." I wanted him to leave; I knew I'd be in huge trouble if we were alone. Pyro stepped next to me and placed his hand over my forearm. As soon as he did, I felt blisters start forming and couldn't help but to wince and inhale sharply. I didn't know if Scott had heard me but I kept quiet.

"She's right John, you need to get to class. Kitty is in my next class so why don't you get out of here before you're late. I'll take care of her." With that Pyro gave a glare and walked out.

"Thanks Professor." I mumbled quietly under my breath before turning and drying my hands. I quietly gathered all my things and started walking to class with him.

"Be careful around him, he can be dangerous." '_Oh, thanks, why didn't someone mention that before I started dating him?'_ I nodded as we reached the locker room, he was being very nice and I could feel a smile start forming. To my surprise he smiled right back at me and walked to his entrance. It had been months since I smiled.

Please Review. Thank you.


	8. Animal

Hi everybody, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while. I was in Alaska for two weeks meeting my father for the first time. Anyways, I have the next chapter for you. So thanks for waiting and a cookie to all reviewers.

Silver's POV

I knew I should have gone back to my room to change during break. Dressing up like his dream could not end well, naturally, I didn't realize this until I was standing outside of the art room door. This was a really bad idea. The moment the bell started ringing I stepped into the class and slipped into my seat. All day people had been staring at my hair, which was in a loose bun and had braids falling everywhere. Kitty had done it during auto after we were done with the break pads.

Logan was facing the white board and giving instructions on what we were doing today. As soon as he turned around, there was a slight break in his voice, so slight that I would have missed it if I hadn't been listening carefully for it.

The assignment of the day was to draw a full body portrait of the person next to you. I pulled out the picture I had started of Logan and continued drawing on it. Every time I looked up, our eyes locked and I tried to act like I didn't know anything, but the look in his eyes was making me blush.

It was just a dream; there was no way he would have known I did anything. He couldn't possibly think I had anything to do with it. It was his imagination; he couldn't blame it on me. Then again, if it was his imagination that did it, I might be in quite a bit of trouble as it is.

The bell rang at nearly the exact moment I finished my picture. It had the exact intense stare that Logan had given me all period. I packed quickly, put the picture on his desk, and was two steps away from the door when he asked me to stay after class.

"What can I do for you Logan?" I asked as I walked in front of his desk. He pulled out my picture from the stack and then tossed a small drawing book to me. I didn't know what to expect when I opened it, but got my answer when I was staring Mary in the face. Every page had a different student on it, and every student from my class was there with the exception of me.

"This one you took your time on is very well done. So, I'm going to give you an extension on all of your work." I nodded and handed back his book.

"Why am I not in there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This is the first art class you've taken; I just haven't had a chance to draw you because you've been drawing me."

"Oh, well then, I can skip my next few classes, so…you want to do me now?" I asked as I hopped up on my desk and crossed my ankles. He raised an eyebrow and smirked when I had the decency to blush. He stood and crossed to me and I could feel my eyes grow huge when he easily picked me up and put me in my seat.

"Look natural." Oh, that was a lot to go on. So I did the first thing I thought of, I pulled out my notebook, crossed my ankles, propped my chin on my hand and began writing. I know he told me not to write things like this in his class, but if he wanted to draw me, he'd have to deal with it. He seemed to be fine with it for the first hour so we stopped for a lunch break.

"It's no wonder you're the art teacher, you're very good." I commented as we sat at the lunch table.

"Logan showed you his drawings? I've been asking since I found out he was doing them, and I still haven't seen the." Ororo said from next to him. I looked at him before blushing and looking at my plate as I started eating.

By the end of the meal I was very aware of Logan's eyes. He was making me very uncomfortable, so I decided to return the favor. I very slowly cleaned my fingers with my mouth and made sure Logan saw the tip of my tongue on each new digit. He looked like he was ready to jump across the table.

We had made it back to his classroom, where his next class was waiting and I started opening the door. To my surprise, Logan spun me around and pinned my back to the door. I felt my heart start racing and he must of known it because of the smirk on his face.

"You have a boyfriend, I'm not even your type, and you shouldn't fuck with an animal kid, especially a wild one." With that he turned and walked into the room.


	9. Time away

Hey everybody, sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up, I promise the next one will be up soon.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kitty's POV

He knows. Well, okay I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure he knows. He's been watching me all period, he's waiting for a reaction from my arm…I won't give him one. Pyro fucked up, I almost wish everyone knew so I'd be okay if I broke up with him.

'Professor Summers, what should I do?' Yeah, that would go over really well. I just have to keep up this pace of running and I'll be fine. I knew the blisters were getting worse because of being rubbed by my shirt, but I couldn't show it. He already acts like he knows too much, and if Pyro found out…

Thank the gods that be, the bell rang. I should just walk out now, while there are still a lot of people around, but one look at the professor and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Even if I left now, I'd have to face him sometime. What would he do once he found out? Probably wouldn't do anything with my luck.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked as he came to stand by me.

"Yes sir." Maybe if I was short with him, he'd go away.

"I'll go get the keys." He said while walking toward his office. Keys for what? I followed him after a moment and found him on the phone. I stopped in the doorway and waited for him to hang up. He took my bag and set it on his chair before locking his office.

"Where are we going? We have class in a half an hour" I said as we started towards the garage.

"I'm taking you out of here for the day."

"But-" He cut me off when we entered the garage.

"Just for today. Get in; I said I'd take care of you." I had never heard him talk like this so my body automatically did as he requested. It was a nice change from how much of a pushover he usually was.

"Where are we going Professor?" I couldn't help but ask as he started the car and pulled out of the drive way. He smiled very softly but didn't answer my question until a half hour later when he parked in front of a restaurant.

"Ok, we have till 1 a.m. to be back, don't call me professor while we're out today and I want you to be comfortable." I could feel my jaw drop, but I couldn't think enough to close it. I couldn't believe he was being like this, it was so different than what I expected. When he opened my door and helped me out, I finally regained my senses.

"I can handle that…but what about classes?" He opened the restaurant door for me and motioned for me to enter first.

"I took care of it." He said before talking to the waiter. During this time I looked around the restaurant for the first time. It was bigger than usual ones I 'd been in, but what caught my attention was how clean the entire place looked and felt. I was completely out of place, but I didn't know how much until we sat at out booth and the menus were handed to us.

"This is really –"

"I'll take care of it, everything today is on me." I could feel a smile on the corner of my lips, if he was offering…

The meal passed in a blur for the most part. We talked the entire time about nothing important and when the bill cam he just smiled and paid it. I had been smiling nearly non-stop since the meal began and now that it was over, my face hurt. He escorted me back to his car and helped me in. Once we were on the road again he finally brought up the subject I was hoping he would avoid.

"How long have you two been dating?" I was quiet a moment.

"It doesn't matter how long, only that we are." I nearly choked out. I saw him slightly cringe.

"That long? How long for that?" He asked, indicating my arm.

"About a week after we started dating. Professor, do you think-"

"I won't do anything unless you ask me to." He stated. There was a long uncomfortable silence. I couldn't ask him to help me; so many different things could and probably would go wrong. We were silent until we pulled to a stop in front of a pure white building.

"Where are we?" He smiled and helped me out of the car.

"You'll like it, it's one of my favorite places to come."

"But what is it?" He only smiled.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK


	10. One power

Okay, here's the next chapter.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

'_Don't fuck with an animal kid, especially a wild one.'_ Does he think that I'm two? I know that he's dangerous, that's what makes him so attractive, and damn is he attractive. He's all I can think about, even though I've been sitting in class for the past ten minutes. When everyone got up and left the science room, I followed mindlessly.

It wasn't until we stepped onto the pool deck that I even started listening. We were combining with Logan's P.E. class for the day. Great, that's just what I needed. Professor Monroe was going to create storms and the science class would explain them, while the P.E. class would escape them. Sounded fun, too bad I wasn't in Logan's class this period.

The period flew by, I know that I didn't answer any questions because I couldn't take my eyes off of Logan, but I'm not sure if anyone saw me. I took my things up to my room and was lying on my bed. I couldn't think straight, I know I should start getting ready for dinner, but all I can do is think about that bastard and how much I loved his voice when he warned me. I wasn't surprised when the bed shifted next to me, but the kiss caught me off guard. I pulled back as quickly as I could and expected to see Bobby, but got the exact opposite.

"Pyro, what the fuck!?"

"Payback's a bitch Silver. Since Kitty is no where to be found, you'll just have to work." _Shit, this was going to hurt._

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

After Pyro left I climbed onto my bed and just laid there. My entire body ached, but I knew this was only a fraction of what he usually did. I barely felt one tear fall when someone knocked on my door. I stayed quiet, hoping they would leave, but when they knocked again I knew they weren't going anywhere.

"Who is it?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible.

"Pool, now." I sat up quickly and grimaced for the pain, there was no way I could do a swimsuit like this.

"You said we wouldn't do swimming every night." I know the fear crept into my voice and I know he heard it.

"Ten minutes. Let's go." I heard his foot steps going away from the door and sighed deeply. I knew he wouldn't let me get out of it. So I did what I was told to, and exactly what I didn't want to. I knew the consequence of ratting out Pyro...death for Kitty and myself. Kitty needs to be the one to say something, not me.

"What happened?" Logan asked the moment I stepped onto the pool deck.

"I got burnt." He gave me a look that said that was the most obvious thing in the world. That chlorine would not feel good against my skin. I walked by him and heard a slight intake of breath when he saw my back but I didn't know why, it wasn't like I could see it.

"Sit down." Once again I did as I was told and sat on one of the beach chairs.

"Water, drinking water please…that's all I need." He nodded before leaving and coming back with bottled water. As he handed it to me he sat on the edge of the chair near my legs and placed a hand on my knee. I shut my eyes tight, he shouldn't be touching me, and I know I shouldn't let him. His hand was so warm against my skin that every millimeter he moved up was like an inferno against my skin, I think it may even of been hotter than Pyro's flame…I really didn't mind his hand moving up though. I took the bottle and opened it before looking at him.

"Quid pro quo, I saw your drawings, you get a power." I poured the bottle out on me and I could feel his eyes following every drop he could see. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the water and felt it seep into my skin where it quickly repaired the burnt skin. His hands were still moving upwards and when they stopped on my upper thigh my entire body snapped awake.

"How old did you say you were?" Where did he get that question from?

"I turned 18 last March…why? What does that have to do with anything?" He looked skeptical for a moment. "I look really young, why do you ask?" I felt his hand lightly brush over the tattoo hidden by my bikini bottom. When I looked down, I wasn't surprised to see the top of it.

"How badly do you want to dump Bobby?" Where was he getting these random questions?

"Let's put it this way…I've been avoiding him all week."

"You want to know why we wouldn't work?" I felt my face heat up, of course I wanted to know. I didn't trust my voice so I slowly nodded my head.

My breath hitched when his arm wrapped around my waist. His other hand grasped my hip and he very slowly moved closer to me. I couldn't breathe when his hand moved from my hip to the back of my neck and gently pulled me up.

By the time that our lips actually touched I was already slightly light headed. So when Bobby stepped outside and asked Logan what he wanted, I didn't care, and if the way Logan's lip repeatedly lightly brushed over mine was any indication…neither did he.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Yay, there's your next chapter, plz review…pout if I don't get reviews then I don't think the story is worth my time. PLEASE??? I'll love you forever if you do.


	11. Finally

Okay, next chapter. Plz R&R

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kitty's POV

As we walked through the doors of the building, I completely felt out of place again. Everything was white, gold, and light blue; it was eerily calm in the building. There was a line of five men and five women which Scott stopped in front of. He seemed completely comfortable in this place, so I guess it can't be that bad.

"Choose any one of them." He stated calmly.

"For what?" I was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Anyone you want." _Anyone I wanted?_

"I want…you. You won't tell me what for, so I won't have anyone but you." Some of the people in the line laughed, but all of them smiled before going their separate ways. When I looked up at Scott I was surprised to find him smiling at me too.

"That's what I thought you would say. Just go through this door, take off your shirt and anything else you may have on your top half, and I'll be in there in just a moment. You'll understand once you go in." I stood there in shock but went in anyways, I could always say no when he came in.

The room I entered was a warm red color, a huge contrast to the hallway outside. It was dark, except for the candles placed around the room. If there hadn't been a massage chair in the middle of it all, I think I would of turned on my heels and walked out. I wanted a massage so I guess it's a good thing I chose Scott. About ten minuets after I took off my shirt and lay down, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Scott." He entered silently but I could almost hear his breathing get a litter faster. He fumbled around the room for a moment before stopping next to me. The second he laid his hands on me I jumped but once he started rubbing my back I completely relaxed.

I really should feel uncomfortable about him touching me, but it feels so good, I can't bring myself to care. I could feel his hands dancing across my skin and couldn't help but smile. His touch was so gentle that I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have his hands caress me. He purposely not only did my back, but my arms and hands too. I inhaled sharply as his finger's ghosted over the burn, but knew he wouldn't hurt me and found myself relaxing even more at the thought.

By the time that he finished, my body was so aware of his touch that the moment his hands left my skin, I had to swallow the disappointed groan. I settled instead for talking to him.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I asked as I stood facing away from him and getting dressed again. I could almost see his body twitch when I got up.

"I used to work here years ago, before I met Xavior, before I could see. My sense of touch was so acute that I didn't need to know where people hurt the most. I just felt them" He replied while walking around the room turning on lamps that were covered in red silk and blowing out the candles.

"Where to next?" I realized what the point of the lamps were when he opened the door and the transition from dark to light wasn't as extreme as it would have been from the candles. I couldn't help but smile as we got in the car and he started driving.

"Dinner, then I think we'll go home." I nodded at this; it was nice to get the entire day off without worrying about anything. Then again, I knew that the moment Pyro saw me; I'd be in deep shit.

Everything came crashing back into focus. What was I doing? Pyro's gonna kill me, there's no getting around it. Now Scott's at risk too, I can't do this to him. I know I was zoning out, because the next thing I realized was that the food was delivered to us. I didn't even remember getting out of the car.

"You alright Kit?"

"Fine, why?" _It sounds almost intimate when he calls me Kit._

"You're being really quiet." I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Just thinking Scott, that's all." He looked worried, but after a moment smiled. The entire meal was quiet. It was nice but it gave me a chance to think about Pyro. I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I took Scott's hand as he helped me from the table. I didn't try bulling my hand away and was a little surprised when he didn't drop it, but walked with me like that to the car.

The ride home was silent. The entire day was winding down and I was starting to get sleepy. The car slowed to a stop and he parked. He turned the car off and we both walked to the main entrance of the house, it was nearly midnight and it looked as though everyone was asleep, so I turned to Scott and said the one thing I'd been dieing to.

"Help me." Before turning and walking up the stairs to my room.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Deep breath Alright, chapter 11 is now complete…my only problem is that the way my mind is working right now, I'm not sure if it's good or not. Oh well, people are reading it so I know I gotta be doing something right.

Please R&R.


	12. Steps taken

Okay, next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get up, I've been having a lot of things happening lately that I have needed to take care of. Plz R&R

Narrator's P.O.V.

As soon as Bobby regained enough sense to go inside, Logan pulled back from the kiss. Silver sat with her eye's closed trying to breathe evenly while Logan waited patiently. Soon enough Silver opened her eyes and silently asked how that was suppose to explain why they couldn't work.

"I still have feelings for Jean." With that finished he stood and went inside without looking back, never seeing the crushed look in her eyes.

Scott was in Xavior's office, pacing in front of his desk, debating how to start. He needed to get all the facts straight before speaking. It was nearly one in the morning, but he was too paranoid to sleep, he had to do something before Pyro hurt her again. Scott wasn't surprised that Xavior was still awake, he knew something was happening. Scott was about to start speaking when the door opened and Logan walked in. Neither spoke as they looked at eachother, then they both said the only thing that was needed.

"Silver?"

"Kitty?"

Both nodded and turned to the professor, who was now passing glances between them. Scott and Logan stayed quiet, processing the information of having someone else getting hurt by Pyro. Even if they told Xavior, what was going to happen? Would he do something to keep Pyro from hurting people, or would he do something with the girls? Scott spoke first.

"When Pyro first started this school, we knew we would have to teach him to control his anger. He seemed to be doing fine, but it looks like we were wrong." Xavior looked questioningly at them. "We've been looking at people who have changed since meeting him, well, we should have been looking at the ones that cover the burns. Katalina, she always wears baggy clothes. She's been dating Pyro…she keeps quiet about it." Here Logan jumped in with what he knew.

"Silvia is Katalina's best friend. When Pyro can't find Katalina, he goes for her." Xavior thought about this for a moment.

"I believe that things may not be as well with Pyro as he would like us to think. Do you have any proof?"

"Katalina has a burn on her arm from him."

"Silvia had a hand print on her shoulder."

"Had?" Xavior didn't like the sound of that.

"She can heal herself with water, the burns are gone, and I'm guessing she does the same for Katalina." Logan said, thinking about the way the burns vanished as he watched.

"Charles, please, we have to do something. The girls shouldn't have to deal with that. No one should." Scott was trying to be rational but his mind wasn't cooperating.

"Then do you have any ideas as to what would help them?" Silence met his question, but he knew that they wanted Pyro out of the picture. "Alright then, starting tomorrow, the girls will be staying with you, you can choose who stays where. We don't want to give Pyro the opportunity to hurt them, so they will need protection. Both of you can handle that. Their things will be moved into your room's tomorrow afternoon during school and they will be there until Pyro is able to control his anger, until they are safe." He didn't leave much room for argument.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get a few hours rest before school begins. I suggest you do the same." With that, all three of them went to bed, but only one slept that night.

Geeze, this is…sorry, anyways, please R&R.


	13. Cold day in hell

Alright, I'm putting this up as quickly as I possibly can. I gotta work all next week, so I'm gonna try to get as many chapters up between then. Plz R&R

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Silver's POV

I woke up with the worst headache I think I'd ever had. I had fallen asleep crying and now my head was throbbing, I didn't think I could handle being around him at school. Bobby, oh my god, Bobby saw us and that means that either the whole school will know before the end of the day or he won't admit to himself what he saw. I quickly took a shower and got dressed before heading to auto class.

It was a normal class that day; we just had to figure out why there was a puff of black smoke when we turned the engine on. He assured us that it was safe. No problems in first period, but I was surprised when Professor Summers said I could go early. I made my way to art class after saying goodbye to Kitty and noticing I couldn't find Bobby. I walked in and took my seat very quietly, not once looking at the teacher. I got my things out and finally looked up. Logan was sitting at his desk looking at me with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning." I said as nicely as I could muster while thinking of what he had said the night before. He didn't reply but stood and put his cup on my desk. "I don't drink coffee."

"It's hot chocolate, French vanilla creamer and a little whiskey."

"Whiskey?"

"Believe me, after you hear what's gonna happen, you'll want a little alcohol in your system." I looked at him questioningly for a moment hoping he would elaborate. I finally gave in and took a sip before making a gross face and pushing it away. "Last night-"

"I'd rather not talk about it Logan."

"You had a hand print on your right shoulder. So I went and told Xavior."

"You did what? No, Logan, you didn't, please tell me you didn't." I said, starting to panic. This was bad, it would only get worse.

"He decided it would be best if you, as well as Kitty, were to stay with Scott and I. So, from now on, you're in my room." I was speechless, there was no way to express what I was thinking, though after giving it a few minutes thought I came pretty close.

"Hell will freeze over before I'm going to stay in the same room as you." I said very quietly. Just then the first of the students started walking in for his class. The bell rang and as I stood to leave I noticed that during the entire period I had somehow managed to drink the hot coco he had given me. The rest of the day flew by, I couldn't think of anything other than Logan. I kept thinking of the possibility of having to be around him all the time while knowing he liked Jean. I couldn't do it. The end of the day came quickly, dinner finished, and when it finally did, the first thing I did was search for Kitty. Unfortunately, I ran into Logan first.

"Let's go." Logan said walking away from me to the stair case before looking back. I was still standing in the same spot.

"I'd rather not, thanks." I said starting to walk away from him, I didn't know where, anywhere away from him would work. I ended up in the girls changing room for P.E. great, I try to get away from him and I go where I think about him. Regardless of my situation, or the fact that it was starting to get dark, I changed into a tank top, booty shorts, and sneakers. I walked through the house and left through the front door. As soon as the door closed I took note that there was a person leaning against a motorcycle in front of the mansion.

Logan tossed me a helmet before getting on and turning the bike on. He looked at me for a moment before taking his jacket off and holding it out for me. _He's apologizing._ That was all I could think as I put on his jacket and the helmet before climbing on behind him and holding on to his waist. We didn't drive long and when we stopped I had to smile. I had never been to central park at night. He turned off the bike and I put the helmet on the handle.

"The northern hills loop is about a mile and a half, the hills are steep, it's not an easy run." He said taking his coat and putting it on the bike. It was just that simple, and then we started. It was silent until we reached the steepest hill in the run. It may as well have been vertical. We reached the top and I had to slow down, my legs were on fire. I took a seat on the bench at the top of the hill.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" I said without looking up and a little breathless. He sat next to me and nodded, I couldn't see it, but I knew he did. "What happened between you and Scott and Jean?" There was a long silence and I thought he wasn't going to answer. Just as I was ready to get up again he started speaking.

"She dated both of us at the same time, and we both found out and left her. That's what happened." I knew that he was telling the truth because it was the one time he didn't look at me while speaking.

By the time we got back to the bike, I was so worn out that the ride home seemed to be the only thing keeping me up. We walked inside and I looked at the stairs before groaning and starting up them. Only three steps in and my legs felt like lead. I was surprised when I felt an arm behind my knees sweep me up. He carried me all the way up to his room before finally putting me down and walking to his dresser. I started walking over to the door mumbling something about pajamas before I got hit over the head with a white muscle shirt.

I turned around and took the sweat pants he was holding before walking into his bathroom rubbing my eyes and quietly mumbling. The clothes he gave me hung off me, there was no way I could properly fit in them. I walked back in about ten minutes later to find he had stripped down to boxers and a muscle shirt. I tried not to stare but the fact that I was so tired was making my brain react slower than usual.

"You can sleep on that side of the bed." He said pointing to the part farthest away from the door. I shuffled over and climbed in, I couldn't quite stay awake as he got in and turned the lights off. Somewhere in the back of my brain it registered that I was cold and was snuggling against something very warm. I dosed off before I heard what Logan said. "It must be a cold day in hell."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Alright, next up, Kitty and Scott's day. Please R&R.


	14. Where am I suppose to

Hope you enjoy. Plz R&R

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

I woke earlier then I usually do. The sun was just starting to rise and I lay in bed with my mind in a haze as I stared out the window in my room. The first rays very slowly brought my mind to the conscience world and as soon as that started, it was like a nuclear explosion in my mind. What the fuck did I do?

It wasn't that bad…it could have just been my power showing me what could have happened. Then again, I knew better then to count on that. I couldn't move for a while after the shock hit me. What was going to happen now? Scott would take care of me, and I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with Pyro…but he'll eventually get his hands on me. When he does, I'll regret ever asking for help.

I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. The full length mirror on the door made me stop and stare. For once my body wasn't covered in bruises and burns and cuts, the only thing I could see was the burn on my arm. I quickly finished in the bathroom and went to get clothes. Leggings under ripped jeans, sneakers and a tank top with a fishnet top over it. I hadn't shown this much skin in a long time…since I started dating Pyro. I walked to first period, conscience of hiding my arm so no one saw. The moment I moved my bag I felt water being run along my arm. The advantage of having Silver in my first class, it made things easy if I couldn't find her before school. When Scott let her leave early I nearly protested. Pyro wasn't in the room and I didn't want her running into him. I was relieved to see him come in only moments after she left. The bell rang and the class gathered their things before walking out.

"Come on Kit." I had to stop myself from flinching at the nickname. I liked it much better coming from Scott. I knew that there were still a few people in the room, that's why Pyro wasn't touching me yet.

"John, get to class, I don't want you to get a detention because of me." As soon as it left my lips, I regretted it. Tomorrow was Friday; I'd be serving detention with Scott again. Pyro quickly looked between the professor, who was straightening the papers on his desk, and me before speaking in a whisper only for me to hear.

"You're spending a lot of time alone with him. People might get the wrong idea Kit. We wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea, would we? You know what that would cost you."

"He's a professor John, and I know exactly what-" I was cut off as Scott walked up to us.

"John, get to your next class. Kit, let's go, the bells going to ring soon." I saw the glare that Pyro shot Scott when he called me Kit, but I didn't have time to consider that as we walked out of the room and down the hall. "You okay Kit?"

"I'm fine Professor. Thank you." I turned to go into the locker room, but stopped when he gently grabbed my wrist.

"You do know that you're allowed to call me Scott still…" '_Is he blushing?'_ "I took care of some things last night, there's still more to do but…" I looked at him hopefully, please let everything be over with now. "Meet me after all the classes are finished, don't talk to Pyro about this yet. I want to make sure you're safe before you try to breakup with him."

"Alright, I'll meet you here after all the classes are done with." I was just about to turn away again when he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I blinked and shook my head, when I opened my eyes again he was in the locker room already. I had no clue how to tell if he actually did that or not. I went into the locker room before I saw Pyro come out from where he had been watching us. I was in a daze the rest of the day, I couldn't think straight. I kept wondering what he had taken care of. I ran there as soon as the final bell rang, I knew if I stayed too long, Pyro would find me. When I got there Scott was already waiting and when he saw me slow to a stop he smiled at me as we started walking together.

"Where to this time?" I asked slightly amused. I know he glanced at me sideways, even though I couldn't see his eyes, so I quickly stuck my tongue out at him as we started up the stairs. We were almost to the top when he smirked and decided to tell me.

"To my room." I nearly tripped going up the stairs but he caught my arm and held me steady as he laughed. "You didn't talk to Pyro yet did you?" I shook my head to signify that I hadn't. "Damn."

"What? If it has to do with him, 'damn' is not a good word." It was his turn to shake his head.

"Your things and Silver's things were supposed to be moved into mine and Logan's rooms this afternoon…but…"

"'But', but what?"

"You two don't have rooms anymore, they're nothing but ash." I nodded in understanding, which meant that Pyro found out somehow. This wasn't good. I didn't stop thinking about that until I entered his room. Red…everything was red.

"You do realize that I'm going to add black to your room to make it look better, right?" I nearly missed the slight wince he gave when I said that. He couldn't see color; it must have been a sore spot. "You can see shades of red though; otherwise you'd be completely blind, right?" He nodded. For the first time I really looked around the room. "Scott…where am I-"

He decided that this was a good place to say that we should go to dinner. So we both went downstairs to find some food. By the time that we walked back upstairs I had almost forgotten my question. When he opened the door for me I looked around again and remembered my question, but this time before I could ask it Scott passed me an overly large shirt and pointed to the bathroom. I was starting to get slightly irritated; he was pointedly trying to ignore the question he knew was coming.

I did as he wanted first and when I came back out I almost forgot to breathe. He was facing away from me so I had a moment to stare at him. Starting at the top and slowly letting my eyes lower, messy hair, golden tanned skin that I could see shift as he moved and sweatpants that were barely clinging to his hips. I had to mentally stop myself from saying something about it, but when my eye's traveled back up his front side over his flat stomach, his chest, the smirk on his lips up into the visor he wore, I knew I didn't have to say anything. I felt myself grow hot with embarrassment of being caught staring.

"No comment to go with the blush?" He asked smiling. I blushed more before looking at the bed again.

"Scott, where am I suppose to-"

"Well…I was going to get a couch but…uhhh."

"Never got around to it?" I asked him.

"I didn't really have a need for one, so now that I do…"

"But where am I going to-"

"You can take the bed, I really don't mind sleeping on the floor for a night or two until I get a couch." He stated not looking at me. I very slowly walked over to him and took his hand, leading him to the bed.

"I'm not going to take your bed. It's your room. I can sleep-"

"No." I was slightly shocked when he turned to me. "You're a guest in my room, and I'm a gentleman, you're more than welcome to use my bed. I won't have you sleeping on the floor."

"Neither will I." I crossed my arms in front of myself and stood my ground. I wouldn't let him sleep on the floor. I was surprised when he looked like he was blushing and turned his head away from me.

"Well we could always…" I looked at him signaling him to continue with the thought. "we could always…share the bed." I could tell he was shocked at himself for even suggesting the possibility of us sleeping together. '_Us sleeping together? That doesn't sound like such a bad idea.'_

"Alright, but, there's only two problems." I stated as he climbed into the bed and I climbed into the other side, just now realizing how cold the room was.

"Only two?" He asked as he grabbed a remote from the nightstand and for the first time I noticed the huge entertainment system on the other wall. He turned it on to a movie that was just starting. I sat there stiffly for a moment not really noticing the movie until people started screaming and body's were being thrown around.

"I have nightmares." I felt him shift on the bed slightly to look at me.

"What's the other?" I returned his gaze before scooting in very close and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I have a snuggling problem when I sleep with people." I felt him tense but he very quickly relaxed and placed an arm around me as he lay all the way down. He turned the television off before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Get some sleep." I blinked to clear my head the second time that day.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"No." He paused for a moment before adding. "Kind of."

"What's kind of?" I asked past a yawn.

"I kissed your forehead…but I didn't really _KISS _you. That would have involved lips and tongue- actually I think that I've said enough, night Kit." As I fell asleep I couldn't help but put my hand on his bare stomach. I felt the muscles tense then relax as I slid my hand to lay on his chest. I was very quickly loosing consciousness so I somehow decided it was a good idea to lean up and kiss his cheek. I heard him take in a sharp breath but my brain didn't process it.

"'Night Scott, and thank you."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Yay, chapter 14, please R&R. Cookies to all.


	15. Second

Hope you enjoy. Plz R&R

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

As soon as Logan followed me into sleep, I felt my power take over. It didn't wear me out, seeing as I was asleep, but it did give me a glimpse into his mind again. The top of the hill I had to stop at…and it was the exact same. Everything was exactly like it had been. _Hmmm…usually when people dream about something that happened, its how they should have handled it._ I felt myself begin to speak without really noticing it.

"What happened between you and Scott and Jean?" '_He didn't answer me honestly?'_

"It started when I brought Rogue to the school. I saw Jean and wanted her…but she was dating Scott." He was standing with his back to me now, well, at least I'd figure out what really happened. "Some things happened that I'd rather not go into and we started seeing each other. Though at the time I thought she had broken up with Scott…we didn't talk very much before that. Me and Scott I mean. One day we were playing basketball and she was standing on the side of the court and I made a comment about them breaking up. The rest was history after I told him what happened." He finished speaking as he sat down next to me.

"It's cold Logan." He glanced at me as if asking what I wanted him to do about it but I just smiled and shook my head. I closed my eyes and felt the sun start pouring down. When I looked again it was about mid-afternoon in the park. "Logan…you say you still have feelings for her?"

"I do." He stated, not even looking slightly phased by the change it time or weather.

"You know this is a dream?"

"I do."

"Why do you choose to be around me in dreams? You could have just as easily thought of her on the desk instead of me." I asked quietly while looking away from him.

"You remember that?" I took a deep breath before answering.

"Quid pro quo, you got me away from Bobby and you're protecting me from Pyro." He grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him before allowing me to continue. "I can…uhhh…"

"You can what?" I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him when he found out.

"I can see into people's dreams, I can watch them, feel them…even change them." There was silence that met my statement. I couldn't take it for long and I had to look at him to see his reaction. In all honesty…he looked a little pissed.

"You break into people's minds, spy on them and then implant things into their heads?"

"No, no, no, no, that's not it at all. It's not like I'm usually conscience of slipping into people's minds and I don't spy. I don't want to know what people dream of…but if it's a nightmare, I just want to change it. Like yours was, I didn't mean to see it. It was so horrible that I didn't even know how you were asleep." I said trying to look away. He tightened his fingers on my chin so I couldn't turn.

"You implant things into people's heads."

"No. I don't, I can choose a place and things to talk about and such, but it's not my dream. It's yours. Things will go how you want them to, I can't change that."

"So you can't change things we want, or even give us an idea of it?" He for the first time looked away from me and let his hand drop.

"Nope…why?" He started to get up and I immediately grabbed his wrist. "Logan?" He turned to look at me before speaking.

"I knew you were in my room, I could smell you…is it getting cold?"

"Logan, don't change the subject."

"Is it cold?" I sighed in frustration, before noticing that I could see my breath when I sighed. "Fuck me!"

"What?"

"Figure of speech, damn it BOBBY!!!" I screamed before bringing myself out of Logan's dream and sitting up, closely followed by a very pissed off looking professor.

"We're not done talking about this."

"Yes sir, but right now-"

"Right now we take care of Bobby." He said as we both climbed out of the bed and started to his room.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Please review. Thank you. 


	16. Just ask

Hope you enjoy. Please R&R

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

I was freezing. It was cold, too cold to stay asleep. I did notice that I was under blankets, and that someone very warm was nearly under me. I'd woken so much like this with Silver that my brain didn't really comprehend the fact that the chest I was laying on was flat. Not only that was different, there was also the thing about that chest not having any cloth on it. As soon as my brain processed this I slowly pulled back to look at Scott, who I knew was awake when his arm around my lower back tightened so I was pulled back onto him.

"Don't move, it's too cold." Well…he defiantly wasn't as awake as I thought he was. Though when I snuggled into the crook of his neck, I realized, I might not have been all that awake either.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked, hardly noticing the shudder that went through his body when my lips brushed his neck.

"Bobby. Don't worry, if we just stay put for a while, we'll warm up."

"Scott…do you realize where we are?" I felt him shift a little to look down at me, and I felt his arm tightened a little. I had to take a deep breath to clear my head. "Scott-"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to let you go?" I felt my body react before my brain. I leaned in closer to him and buried my head deeper into the crook of his neck. He smelled amazing…but that wasn't even what was bothering me.

"Scott…are you alright?" I could feel the smile on his face; I didn't have to look at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I can't remember." I confessed quietly.

"Remember what?" He asked as his hand started slowly rubbing circles on my back.

"Anything…my power…my mutation is being able to see different variations of things that can happen. So I don't really remember things, and that makes me do stupid things…like date Pyro." I whispered the last of that against his neck and was expecting him to push me away, but he turned his head to the side and kissed my temple.

"That's why you're dating him? You thought something happened that really didn't?" I nodded to his question.

"It's the same with everyone. I see things that didn't really happen, but I can't tell the difference, and it's not like I can just ask someone if they did something or not. That's embarrassing." There was silence for a moment before he hugged me tightly. This couldn't be real…this couldn't be happening. As soon as the thought passed my mind the alarm next to the bed went off. DAMN IT!!! How am I supposed to know if things really happen or not? Just ask?

"Scott…did you just wake up?" There, at least that was a way to phrase it that wouldn't sound awkward to him if he just did. He turned the alarm off before sitting up, causing my legs to slide to either side so I was straddling his lap. He smiled before leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

"Just ask, I'll be honest, no matter what the question." He said before gently extracting himself from under me and walking to the bathroom.

"How many times have you kissed me?" He stopped at the door and turned to look at me.

"I already told you that you can't really call that kissing. So none…but…if you do want to call something that innocent kissing then…I've kissed you four times." I felt myself shiver when he said it. Well, at least I knew that I could remember all of them. "Take a shower, put on some clothes…whatever you do in the morning. You, Silver, Logan and I are going shopping. You both need new clothes." I smiled at him before going over and kissing his cheek.

"We don't need to go shopping. There's a reason that Silver's best class is Art. I'll be right back." I said as I slipped out of the room and immediately passed out from the heat outside of his room.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Please Review. Thank you.


End file.
